Talk:Ulcerous Lungs
This skill gets my vote just for the mental image. Coughing up blood when you shout... yuck. 149.169.109.183 :I think he's saying "I hate blueberries!" --71.50.184.177 05:05, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::That's my new battlecry. Damn blueberries! Actually, this needs a nerf. Either reduce the area of effect or the degen. As it is, it completely overpowers Suffering with the Bleeding, even with the additional recharge time.193.61.111.50 09:15, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::How about they just make suffering 10 energy? Why does everything need a nerf? Alt F Four 01:11, 28 September 2006 (CDT) : All in all, it is a 5 degen conditional aoe...nothing that special.--Life Infusion 20:00, 28 September 2006 (CDT) What about using this on top of Spiteful Spirit? Yes, I'm only thinking PvE. -- ChaoticCoyote 12:22, 16 October 2006 (CDT) So this skill doesn't inflict its own bleeding at all now? So basically it is nearly worthless unless you coordinate with Pubs in PvE right? Which basically won't happen. --RabiesTurtle 21:10, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Oh lookie, Jagged Horrors cause bleeding. Make the connection. Metasynaptic 21:45, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::So do several other skills, I am not a moron. They skill you mention is in another attribute which makes it just slightly more worthwhile then using a secondary profession. Heck, with Jagged Horrors you even have to hope your minions go for the Paragon (or Warrior if he happens to use shouts) to be effective at all. The point is this skill causes NO benefit unless the bleeding is already on the target. This wouldn't be bad for a Warrior or a Ranger profession, but Necromancers don't exactly specialize in putting bleeding on enemies. Spare the sarcasm and realize the point I was making. Remember, you only have 8 slots in your skillbar... --RabiesTurtle 22:06, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Note that Guild Wars is a team game. You're not expected to do everything at once. Try teaming up with a sword warrior and then use it. --220.233.103.77 00:50, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Uggg, I understand the principle guys. But also remember that most players you end up playing with aren't exactly wise about their skills. When I saw a Monk raising minions I took my faith out of the general pubs. Besides, who wants to spend 30 minutes in a town just getting ready to go into a zone for the next primary quest? The simple point I was making was that the skill is nearly useless without coordination of some kind. --RabiesTurtle 02:20, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::Er... heroes ftw? :) Capcom 02:23, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::::I'm confused...what's the argument about? Skill went from causing unconditional -2 degen to -4 when bleeding. Its primary use is to stop Chants and Shouts, is it not? In that regard it's useful. Besides, Suffering... Entropy 02:26, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Well shit, that is what I asked about originally; if it still inflicted the bleeding since in the update it seemed to state that it only did the degen if they were bleeding. Basically that type of definition would make it useless, and that is what I thought it was converted to. Apparently my alcohol-impaired reading caused me to think that is what happened. Hell, at least my arguments make some sense to you guys if you get where I was wrongly coming from. :) --RabiesTurtle 02:33, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::::: *My* point was that it does have the use as a cause for concern to a shout warrior, paladin or ranger (yes, many beast mastery skills are shouts), but it isn't tied to that, you can cause bleeding in other ways, eg screaming shot, ot even sig of agony and plague sending, plague touch, plague signet. Personally, I just wait until I see the health bar fade to that pinky colour from jaggy bleeding then pop them with this spell. Metasynaptic 01:21, 12 February 2007 (CST) The threat of -7 degen on the use of a shout should be pretty mitigating if you ask me. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ckal Ktak ( ) }. :I would ask you, but who are you? Please sign your comments with four tildes "~" Doom Music 19:05, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::He is Ckal Ktak ... checked the history. Anyways, not sure why this discussion I started is still going on since I basically already said I read the skill wrong and thought the change was a nerf. So, my bad... --RabiesTurtle 22:22, 14 February 2007 (CST) A/N + Jagged Strike + Ulcerous Lungs + Seeping Wound = Ouch. Thoughtful 14:06, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Bug - applies twice Confirmed using Soul Barbs. Could it be that the target is also considered a nearby foe ? -- n00kie (Ping) 07:49, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Looks like that's pretty much what's happening. It'll go "through" hex breaker since it hexes the target twice. --Fyren 16:10, 27 February 2007 (CST) It's Been fixed now 68.116.173.168 16:22, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Description Is that space before the comma in the in-game description? --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:21, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Fixed. --Fyren 18:42, 5 May 2007 (CDT) is there an aoe bleed skill you could use with this? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 05:36, 13 June 2007 (CDT) : sharpen daggers + barrage but you would need another player :Aura of Thorns could work. M s4 10:50, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :What for? They suffer from -4 degen AND get the bleeding if they use a shout or chant. Otherwise, its just -4 degen. --Kale Ironfist 09:01, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::"...suffer from -4 Health degeneration '''when Bleeding' and..." They only get the degen if they're bleeding (used to be different but it was too overpowered) --Gimmethegepgun 09:05, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::Blah, teaches me to skim read. Regardless, why would you need bleeding, when you could burn them with Searing Flames instead? --Kale Ironfist 09:29, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::great yeah use an elite from another profession. this is a great skill, but the condition to cause bleeding is not great. limited by itself, but with another party member spreading bleed it wins. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:57, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Ending Aura of Thorns, Signet of Agony with Plague Sending (watch the sac), Barbed Arrows or Melandru's Arrows, try something with Fevered Dreams. These will all give a pretty good bleed to an area (the arrows meaning shooting everyone with em) --Gimmethegepgun 14:32, 13 June 2007 (CDT) contagnation and signet of agony? aoe bleed and damage :D — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:08, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Olias with Shambling Horrors (Jagged when they die) and Ulcerous Lungs, Margrid with Lacerate and Screaming Shot, Norgu with Fevered Dreams = FUN (I also equip Olias with infuse condition and Martyr because if Lacerate dies and your team is under 90% health it's not fun) TheDrunkenHobo 14:40, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Lacerate? I don't get it, how is Lacerate related? If you are talking about bleeding+degen for a Related criteria, then I would say Seeping Wound fits better. (T/ ) 16:30, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :Both skills add degen to bleeders. I guess Seeping Wound could also be put under there, but UL and Lacerate also have the AoE aspect, which makes them even more similar. Could be nice in a mass degen team build. Nine degen for one condition, a spirit, and a large AoE hex! You can add SW if you want, but it seems to me more of a personal, solo skill. --Heelz 17:15, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::Meh...okay. Although Lacerate would be miles better if only it wasn't elite. If I remember correctly the general feeling towards Lacerate was "lulz waste elite slot to play around with Bleeding". (T/ ) 17:18, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::My thought of seeping wound isn't far from that. - Ichigo724 87.66.117.14 17:56, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, Seeping Wound can be useful for the Hex-reliant Azn skills, but otherwise you're right. Both are pretty bad... (T/ ) 21:25, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Bleeding What does it do? If your foe is bleeding does it do -4 health degeneration or what? :No, it is a hex spell. You suffer -4 health degeneration *and* when you use a shout/chant you suffer from bleeding (another -3 health degeneration) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 06:14, 15 September 2007 (CDT) "Bug" This skill is bugged. It makes the health bar turn purple, even though it doesn't give degeneration (when there is no bleeding). 83.72.97.143 17:40, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :no it's not. Purple means that there is a hex that causes degen. this causes degen if they get bleeding applied to them. thus it makes sense.-- 13:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Not really, since they aren't degening when this is purple. What makes less sense, however, is that Enduring Toxin DOESN'T turn the health bar purple --Gimmethegepgun 16:35, 2 November 2008 (UTC)